Princess of the Gray
by NancyMtDrew
Summary: FemRegulus, Lucy is to be married to the dark lord and become the dark mistress. That's what her parents want, but not her. With the help of Sirius, James, and Remus she will try to bring down her future husband because who doesn't want to be defeated by their spouse?
1. Chapter 1

All my life I was told that one day I would marry and have heirs. That he would ask for my hand and take care of me until the day I died. I think I was about 10 when I finally asked "what about love?" in which I got the response of "Love? That comes after marriage. You will learn to love each other and with that, the kids will be born". By age 12 I got bolder in my questions, "what if I never fall in love with him? What if I don't want to marry him? Will he even love me in return?" it was my aunt who responded with "you don't need to fall in love, he doesn't have to love you at all, and dear, you don't have the power to decide if you want to marry him or not".

At first it didn't matter, I'm a pureblood witch, I had a responsibility to give heirs to another pureblood family and I had become content with that fact. It's not proper for a witch to go against her head of the house, but then the unbelievable happened, I fell in love. I fell in love with a boy whom my family would never approve of. I know most would think it's just a silly crush, that I was too young to know what true love was. It wasn't just a silly crush, the love I felt for him only intensified with every breath I took. Unfortunately, he didn't love me back. I had the misfortune to not have red head and a feisty personality. Yes, I fell in love with my brothers' best friend who was in love with a girl from his house. I? I was just a little girl compared to that beautiful lady who lived in a tower like a true princess.

Although the worst part was that I never had a chance to begin with. My brother disowned me the moment I joined the house he despised, and soon became the target to his many pranks. Sadly I know he hates me, he has said it too many times for it to be a tongue slip. I just wish he didn't mean it at all, I wish I had the chance to walk up to my brother and sit by his side while he introduced me to his best friend. But I was fated to be a snake, hated by the rest especially the lions. I was destined to marry young to the one who offered the most. Damned to serve the dark lord and create chaos as I go, but I can't. I don't see the point of killing magical beings just because it's the wrong kind of blood. Yes I'm a pureblood but because I'm a girl, I have no rights. I might as well be a house elf, the property of my father to sell to my future husband. Who will then use me like a blow up doll and incase me in a glass box like a porcelain doll.

There was nothing I could do to stop it, or anyone from stopping. Like if it would ever happen, my brother hated me so he will never help me. Plus, I wasn't like my cousin Andromeda, she had the power and will to run away. In my case, I'm too afraid, I have no one outside my family to help me and even Andromeda would turn her back on me just like I was forced to years ago.

Why am I talking about marriage and being alone? Today just so happened to be my engagement party to the darkest wizard there has ever been, Lord Voldemort. Yep, I was soon to become the dark lady and everyone was excited, except me. Not only will I be forced to enter a loveless marriage, but I will "confirm" my brothers' accusations that I was just as dark as the rest of my family. Who will then tell my love that I was a no good, voldie shoe licking snake. Knowing my one and only true love will believe those lies just because his best friend told him it was truly what hurt the most. That alone is the reason I decided to take this mission. I refuse to die in vain and taking this mission will help bring my future husband down to a mortal, which I think is a wonderful wedding present.

Kreacher had informed me what the dark lord had made him do and I demanded him to take me to the cave, in the middle of my engagement party. No one would miss me, everyone else is off licking voldies shoes (hey, when it's true, it's true). I instructed Kreacher that the moment it becomes too dangerous, to leave. I failed to add in the "Don't try to save me" part. This is why I happen to be looking up at two pairs of shocked eyes, one pair of grey eyes and another pair of hazel eyes. The hazel eyes being the last thing I saw before blacking out. With the same words that kept ringing in my head; I got the horcrux. I got the horcux.

This story is an experiment, I have written the next chapter but I would like feedback to if it's worth the time to finish.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Back ground: Regulus is Lucy who is Sirius's sister. Sirius still has the same love/hate relationship for Lucy (Regulus). Instead of Lucy being a death eater, she will soon to be a dark mistress, or so that's what her parents want. Lucy is still in Slytherin, on her last year. Is to be wed the Saturday following her graduation. Sirius is still a womanizer, James is engaged to Lily.**_

 _ **James's and Sirius's parents are all alive and will play important roles that will help Lucy, Sirius, and James do what they do.**_

The Potter Manor

Today was the day, the day my sister would be announcing her engagement to become lady Voldemort. She will forever be lost to the side that our family is deeply devoted to.

Who am I kidding, she was bad news the moment she cursed those muggle boys back at Grimms place. She was always attacking people, and for no reason but entertainment. I had to protect poor Peter from her in many occasions. Although what was Peter doing in the girls lavatory was none of my business, it was that a snake was attacking a lion. I also never understood what so many guys saw in her. She looked exactly like me but in a feminine body but I never got treated with the same respect. Sure, I'm handsome, and was always on the minds on many witches but not one of them offered to bring me a sandwhich. Lucy got catered from the Slytherins, the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs and even some Gryffindors. She was never alone; Snape was always with her as well as Malfoy. Narcissa and Bellatrix also took care of her but it seemed like they also resented Lucy for her natural beauty, grace and ability to control the majority of the male population. Not only was she the image of a princess, she had the mind of a genius. She excelled in every subject especially potions. Slughorn considered her a very important asset to his little club but Lily will always be his favorite.

Awh sweet lovely Lily soon-to-be Potter, she was always one of my favorites too. Although not in the same terms Slughorn considered her. No, Lily was a feisty witch, even in bed. We started going at it 5th year after she yelled at me for a prank James and I pulled together that ended up with all the skirts of the female populations disappearing. She was just going at it about how immature we both were and how we deserve to be kicked out of school, I don't know if it was the vein trying to pop out of her forehead or the way her cheeks puffed up when she yelled but she looks so sexy I couldn't resist. I did what I did best, snogged her senseless, senseless indeed. Let's just say there was a lot of buildup sexual tension if you know what I mean. So that was how we started, and it went on onto the end of the summer before our 7th year. We decided James deserved her more than I did so I let her go. She was brilliant in every way but she wanted feelings, I wanted to explore, we just didn't work together. James would be perfect for her. So anyways, James and Lily are engaged now, Lucy is going to marry Voldie and I will be going to the pub tonight for some skirt and legs.

Of course that was before someone broke through the Potter wards, that someone being my dear Sister who looked like she had been dragged through hell and back.

"JAMES! DOWNSTAIRS, LIVING ROOM. NOW!" Sirius yelled out while picking up Lucy and placing her on the couch.

James started walking down the stairs, "why so serious? Ha! Get it? Serious, because you're Sirius…you know this will be funnier if you laughed."

"Yes James you're fucking hilarious, but you need to hurry up, you git! I need your help!" Sirius exclaimed as he tried to clean up Lucy's blood, at least he thought was her blood.

"Sirius, if you are trying to throw me a bachelor party I said no. The only witch I want-Lucy?" James ran to the couch, "what happened? Why is she bleeding? What happened to her dress? Why are there-"

"JAMES! I DON'T HAVE A BLOODY IDEA! STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND HELP ME!" Sirius barked at James. They started cleaning her up which is when they noticed what was wrong with her and why she kept bleeding.

James said "oh shit, oh shit. It's Inferi bites. We need mum! I'll go get her. Sirius, look for all the bites on her body." With that, James ran out to get his mum, Euphemia, who was a retired healer.

Euphemia and her loving husband, Fleamont were in their bedroom getting ready for bed when James stormed in.

"Mum! Mum! Mum! We need you downstairs! Come quickly! Sirius's sister is downstairs and she has Inferi bite marks! She is going to die, mum!" James was freaking out as he tried to explain to his mother what was going on.

"James, James! Come down! I'm going!" she said as she picked up her wand and potion box. "Dear, please get James to calm down before he goes downstairs. Also, get a house elf to prepare a bed for her immediately." Euphemia ordered before descending down the stairs.

"Yes Dear." Fleamont said to his wife before he turned to James. "First, BLINKY!"

A house elf with a rose color outfit popped in, "yes master? What can Blinky help you with?"

"I need you to prepare a room for a lady who will need some time to rest. Whatever room you pick, make sure it has its own private lavatory. We want her to feel as safe as possible." Fleamont said.

"Yes master" and with that, Blinky popped out again.

"Second, James, you need to calm down. Acting like you're acting is only going to make Sirius freak out too, which will only lead to him storming out to find whoever did this to her." explained Fleamont. James was walking around the room, pulling his hair and kicking anything he saw.

"I know. I know. Trust me, I know how exactly Sirius gets when he feels like he needs to do something. It's just that….Lucy is so perfect. Everyone loved her, well almost everyone. No one ever would have wanted to make her upset, let alone hurt her. So to see her like she is downstairs, it..it..it makes me want to act just like Sirius would. But I can't exactly kick the inferi's butt can I?" James threw himself on the bed. Fleamont walked over to him, sat down on the edge of the bed and laughed.

"You're laughing! Father, I can't believe you are laughing at me!" exclaimed James. He got up and was ready to run out of the room when Fleamont said, "I'm not laughing at you, well I am but not for reasons you might think. Alright James, we don't have time to sit around and have a camp fire and talk about our feelings, we can do that later. Right now Sirius needs you. He needs his best friend, his brother downstairs to help him understand that at the moment Lucy needs him too. Both you and Sirius need to step up take care of Lucy. If what you said is true. That its inferi bites, that means Lucy is in deep trouble and will need all of us. Not just your mum and I. Please James, take a deep breath and prepare yourself to do the adult thing and keep calm." Fleamont hoped that James was able to see reason and collect himself before returning downstairs.

"Alright, okay, I'm good. My brother needs me, let's go." Said James before running to the living room. Fleamont followed his son as quickly as possible without it looking like he was running.

 **So I want to say thanks to Brookie Twiling and my friend Aaron for encouraging me to continue the story. You guys are koolio!**

 **Since I had this chapter finished, I decided to uploaded, but from now on, I will be uploading once every week.**

 **I hope you guys liked this one too !**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Hey guys, I know it's been a long time and I want to apologize for not uploading. College became a bit too much that I couldn't write.**

 **-** _ **I failed to announce this before but**_ **DISCLAIMER! The wizarding world and its many characters don't belong to me and I'm still sad about that.**

The Potter Manor

"Do you think she'll wake up? Mum said she will and mum is always right…but what if she's wrong."

"Shut up."

"No, seriously, what if she doesn't wake up!"

"James shut up. You're talking nonsense, I know you're nervous but you're making me nervous too. It's just not the time right now to doubt mama P's abilities. Plus, you're going to wake her up, the walls aren't sound proof, you know."

 _James?_ Lucy thought, _Sirius? What am I doing anywhere near them? Have I just been pranked? Where's my wand, I need to act quick before they realize I'm awake._

"Accio wand" Whispered Lucy, she didn't want Sirius and James hear her. Unfortunately, she didn't account for anyone being in the room with her.

"Good, you're awake. Now James could stop doubting my abilities as a healer" Euphemia said while smiling at Lucy who looked like a deer in the headlights. "And about the wand, its locked up. My husband and Sirius both thought that you would want to escape before we examined you correctly so until you're healed up, you can't get it back."

Lucy knew better than to throw a fit for the wand, fits resulted in punishments. Instead she toed around and tested her host. "Where am I, ma'am?"

"Ma'am? No need for that, my name is Euphemia Potter, James mother. You may call me Euphemia if you wish" Euphemia said, "As by your question, you're in my home. You broke through our wards and appeared in the living room."

"oh" Lucy said before turning and facing down towards her bandaged body. Frowning down.

Euphemia knew what question the young lady wanted to ask but was too afraid to ask. "You'll be fine, just need to let them heal. Although, something is bugging me about the injures, the bites were inferi bites, dangerous creatures, and not that easy to come across by. Which brings me to my question, what would a proper young lady as yourself be doing anywhere near an inferi?" Euphemia looked directly into Lucy's eyes as if looking for the answer in there. The look was making Lucy uncomfortable, she knew about the Legilimency spell to look into someone's mind, Lucy was highly skillful in Occlumency so she wasn't worried that Lady Potter would find anything. Also, no one from a proper family would ever try to perform the spell on another people without permission, and Lady Potter being an extremely respectable society woman wouldn't dare to invade her private thoughts.

Yet, the question is still there, should she tell Lady Potter? Lucy bit her lower lip and tore her eyes away from Lady Potters questioning eyes. No, she can't, she can't put that sort of responsibility on a complete stranger.

Euphemia calmly warned Lucy, "Miss Black, I know you probably don't trust me, and I don't blame you but you must understand that this is my home, my husband and sons live here. Inferi bites are dark creatures and I can't let anyone put my family in danger. You need to tell me so I can decide if I need protection from the ones that did this to you or…from you." With that last statement, Lucy looked back at Lady Potter with haunting eyes that let you know that the truth could mean both.

"I understand," Whispered Lucy, "I just don't know if you would really want to know the reason. The reason led me to my current condition. I think its best if I left your house so you and your family are safe."

Euphemia walked over to the bed, sat on the edge and spoke softly "It's your family too, I'm your aunt, distant but family. As well as Sirius is your brother. He loves you and wouldn't want you to leave"

"That's a laughable statement," Lucy hissed. "Sirius Black publicly disowned me as a sister. I'm nothing but a snake and death eater to him. I'm not sure why Kreacher decided this place was the safest for me." Lucy let her mind and mouth wonder before realizing the small detail she let slip out.

"Kreacher? Your house elf? What does he have to do with your condition?" Euphemia questioned.

"ah, um…I can't say." Lucy stumbled out her words. She looked away from Lady Potter, she feared you might start crying.

"Very well, I must speak to my husband. Meanwhile, don't get up, the wounds need time to close up." Euphemia said before getting up and walking out of the room.

Lucy was left alone with her memories and questions. _Have they noticed my absence from the party? I hope not, I still have time to get back. This is when having a rule breaking brother would be useful, too bad I don't have a brother._ Lucy snapped herself out of those bitter thoughts. She did have a brother, one she promised herself to protect, even if said brother hated her guts.

"I don't hate you." Said a voice that came from somewhere in the room. "I'm not all that thrilled about your dark arts fascination but I don't hate you."

Lucy stayed silent, she feared her voice might give her emotions away. Instead, she decided to pull her face into a strict poker face and stared at the wall in front of her. Meanwhile, the voice didn't say another word. Dead silence until the door the opened and closed by someone invisible. Alone again. This time Lucy felt more alone then when she felt it was her duty to destroy the horcrux from her dear fiancé. She knew where she stood with Sirius. Now…she didn't know where the ground was or how to get there. How can she fight against the darkest Lord there has been if she couldn't even deal with her sibling issues?

While she stayed in the guest room that Lady Potter had placed her in, she fell asleep reading a muggle book provided by the house elf, Blinky. Meeting Blinky was a fun experience. Clearly the house elf adored the masters of the house and the 2 boys that caused the mess. So, when Lucy saw the book that the house elf was instructed by master Sirius, she made a confused look.

"Master Sirius said Missy Black would find this book homey" Blinky said while tugging on her rose color shirt. As soon as Lucy saw the title, she let out a soft giggle that would have made anyone turn and admire her ladylike manner, but to Blinky, it just made her nervous and decided to not make eye contact with Lucy.

"Oh, thank you, Blinky. It was very kind of you to bring me the book. Can you please tell Mister Black that the book choice is amusing and considering I have read the novel already, I can assure him that "The Shining" is indeed "homey". Lucy managed to say without bursting into a fit of giggles. Giggles. _Giggles?_ Lucy hasn't had the need to show amusement in a long time. Her life couldn't be that boring, could it?

"Master James send you a box of chocolate. Said chocolate cures everything" Blinky places the box on the table stand. Lucy just stared at the box. "If Missy Black doesn't need anything else, Blinky will be leaving"

"yes, I'm fine. Please express my gratitude to Mister Potter. It was a nice gesture" Lucy said without looking away from the box. It seemed to be keeping her in a trance that Lucy couldn't and didn't want to leave. Blinky popped away without Lucy noticing. _Why did James give me chocolate? It's probably just because he is decent and wouldn't want to insult Sirius by not presenting their guest a proper greeting gift. Stop imagining stuff that isn't there, Lucy. It's not like its jewelry or something else shiny and pretty. This box of chocolate is simply a box of chocolate, nothing else. Although, it is nice to dream._ Lucy decided to save the chocolates for later. It's probably too late to eat anything. She might not be home but she had to still follow the rules. Gaining a pound means one curse. If she intended to return home, chocolate wasn't going to be her undoing. Reading was the safe choice.

 **Well, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **I will try to stick to the original timelines but I might have to make some changes to some with the way I want the story to go.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
